The WebSocket protocol enables traditional half-duplex Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) communication to be upgraded to a bi-directional, full-duplex communication channel over a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection. The WebSocket protocol has been standardized by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) standards organization as RFC 6455. The WebSocket protocol, as standardized, was intended to be a generalized protocol and may lack extended functionality that may be desired by a user. The WebSocket protocol standard allows the protocol to be extended using extensions to support new functionality not implemented by the standard. Typical WebSocket protocol extensions must be negotiated when a new WebSocket connection is being established. During the WebSocket initialization process, desired extensions are advertised and a confirmation is provided on which of the desired extensions will be supported for the established WebSocket connection. Because the WebSocket connection negotiation is often handled by a web browser, only extensions implemented by the web browser vendor (e.g., coded in an inaccessible trusted codebase of the web browser) are typically supported in a WebSocket connection. Therefore, addition and customization of WebSocket protocol extensions are not typically possible by an entity outside of the web browser vendor. Therefore, there exists a need for an efficient way to extend the WebSocket protocol.